


The mermaid song

by Autobot_33



Series: The mermaid song [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Mermaids, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Song - Freeform, tikki plag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autobot_33/pseuds/Autobot_33
Summary: Chat noir is a pirate and Marinette is a mermaid princess. Pirates hate mermaids and mermaids hate pirates but these 2 fall in love. What happens when there parents forbid their union. Or when a great evil rises that only Marichat can stop?





	The mermaid song

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am the same person from watt pad deleted my story and republished is here with a few changes.

"Come on Tikki" Marinette whispers from across the hallway as the sun was just about to set. "I am coming! I am coming! but it's almost sunset Mari where are we going?" "Where else? To the hideout before my father catches us lets go!" Marinette whispers as she swims of. She was the most beautiful mermaid in the sea and the daughter of the King. Her tail was a sweet calming baby pink and it glisten under the sweet silver moon. Her hair was as dark as the night and she had heavenly ocean blue eyes. She also had gold armband with a red heart shaped like Jewel in it. Before her mother passed she gave it to her. Mari was instructed to give half of the heart to the one who truly held her heart. It gave Marinette a special power. The power to control the elements. Earth, if she is jealous, Wind, if she was scared or felt threatened, fire, if she was angry, and water if she was happy and felt safe, well safer than usual. But there was one more, one which Tikki hadn't told her about yet. Tikki was a sea Sprite. Her hair was flowing red with a black headband. She wore a red dress and had tiny flippers and red scales with black spots. Marinette swam so fast she wasn't watching where she was going and bumped into a red tailed merman with tomato coloured hair.

The young merman catches her in his arms and pulled her close. **(Me: cursing under my breath because DIE TOMATO HEAD DO NOT MESS WITH THE SHIP!!!!) )** "Oh no I know Nath has a crush on me but I don't like him like that I even heard from Alya that he can get extremely violent when he doesn't get his way" Marinette thought to herself . "Hey p princess I just wanted to tell you something" Nath stuttered. "Sure Nath" "oh no" Marinette replied. "I I love you" he blurted "Sorry Nath I don't like you like that" Marinette responded before trying to swim away. Nath garbed her tail and tried to kiss her but Tikki came just in time and knocked Nath back. Mari and Tikki swim away unnoticed and to their hideout. "Tikki when Nath said he loves me I felt strange inside like I was going to die. I know I don't like him but I felt bad around him like scared but then this random song comes to my mind. What's happening to me?" Marinette questioned. "Well Mari there is something about your powers I have never told you. It is here" Tikki says as a beautiful pink book appears with a gold border and an enchanting gold heart in the centre. Marinette slowly swims over to the book and opens at. Suddenly a blinding light appears.

Meanwhile With captain chat on the pirate ship...

Chat sat in his quarters on the large ship, thinking about that dreadful night. Flashback "Where are you my little kitten" Mrs Agrest said as she wondered the house searching for her son. Their game of hide and seek had been going of for about half a day. Then Mrs. Agrest heard her husband call her. "Kitten, your father is calling come out and we can go and see him" she yelled down the hall. Suddenly the little blond haired boy with green eyes jumped out from under the table in a black cat suet. "OK mommy" he replied and skipped after his mother. When they got downstairs they saw chat's father who wore a white suet and had Amber eyes. **(Chat blanc is not an akum in this story but he is chat's father and is Mr. Agrest).**

He told his wife and son that they were going on a sailing trip to Paris for 3 months. Chat jumped up and down excitedly "REALLY , REALLY!!!" "Yes son really, really (chuckles)". "Come on kitten I'll help you pack" Mrs. Agrest spoke in a tender voice. A few days later they were half way there but a storm struck. Chat was asleep and his parents were up on deck. They saw a dark haired mermaid with blue eyes swim up to the surface. A few hours later chat awoke sacred and unaware as to what happened. The storm scared him and chat began to cry. Then his father came in and picked up the weeping kitten and held him in his arms. Chat soon calmed down and asked sleepily, as his father rocked him in his arms on the bed, "where's mommy?" Chat muttered. "M mommy is g gone kitten I am sorry" "W what n n-n-noooooo" chat wailed as he buried his head into his father chest weeping for hours as his father hugged him tighter and rocked him to sleep. End of flashback "Why did you have to leave us" captain chat uttered as a tear formed in his eye. Suddenly chats father came in and saw chat had a tear in his eye. "What's wrong son?" He questioned. "Nothing I just miss mother is all" he replied "So do I son but we will get our revenge on those mermaids" Mr. Agrest said in a harsh tone. " son I will be away on business for a few days in Paris will you be ok?" He asked "Of course "chat replied. To be continued (Again sorry it was short chapter 3 will be longer and it will be where the excitement happens I promise . However I will warn. Some chapter will be a bit much for younger readers if you know what I mean so I will put the suggested age in the chapter title and in the begging to warn that if it disturbs you do not rad on. Unless you don't give a sh*t like me. Bye for now you guys. Back with Marinette... Mari was shocked after reading the book. She needed fresh air. Tikki flew into her pink shell bag as she swam off. It was sunrise now. Suddenly Mari saw a young mermaid caught in a fishing net. She looked about 4 or 5 years old. Mari swam over and picked up a sharp rock and cut the net. The mermaid thanked her and swam off to her mother and thanked the princess. Suddenly a second net was thrown into the water and it caught Marinette. She struggled and fussed but it was no use.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so that was wattpad chapter 1 and 2 three is gonna be a twist and different from what was originally posted on watt pad


End file.
